Bluebirds and Sweet Songs
by Magical Blazze
Summary: I need to escape this world some day, but I know I can't. The clouds are probably my only escape from it all. No girls, no mean brothers; just me, the sky, the birds, and that- that sweet voice! Where is that coming from? Boomer's POV


**Bluebirds and Sweet Songs**

* * *

"Why don't you have a seat, brother!" Brick chuckled while pushing me hard and I fell over my brother, Butch.

"haha, nice dude!" Butch chuckled giving Brick a fist bump as they looked down at me on the sidewalk of the city.

"That wasn't funny idiots!" I growled while Brick quickly picked me up by my shirt.

"Who you calling an idiot? The only idiot is you, Boomer."

"Yeah, who's the one always messing up?" Butch asked while I looked down hoping to hide my face from them.

"Who's the one that always makes dumb comments on things?" Brick grinned while pushing me back on the ground. My brothers stood over me and smirked knowing they were right and I was wrong.

"I'm not as dumb as I look." I mumbled while sitting up to look at them.

"Yeah, but you sure act like it." laughed Butch while Brick gave him a high five.

"Sorry." I said while picking myself up and brushing myself off.

"Don't say sorry!" Brick growled.

"Yeah, what are you a goody-goody." Butch sighed while crossing his arms.

"It's like you don't listen to a word we tell you." Brick said while turning around and walking away with Butch.

"I said it before and I will say it again, can you believe he's our brother." Butch said while I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, but I wiped them away looking as tough as possible. Their words were always hurtful and they sounded so terrible, but that's what villains do. Frankly, I didn't want to hear them picking on me anymore so I tapped Brick's shoulder.

"Ugh, what do you want Boomer?"

"Where are we staying tonight?" I asked hoping they wouldn't have anything in mind.

"You dummy, we are staying at that pink puffball's place." he sighed while looking at me and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Wouldn't those Powderpuff Girls know we are staying there?" I asked hoping that was a smart question. But, I was quickly giving a hit to the head by Butch as I groaned in pain.

"Idiot, they would expect us to move, so we have to stay in the same place!" Butch sighed and thinking about it he was right.

"Why don't you find us something to eat without getting caught by those sissies." Brick said while I could feel my face light up.

"No problem!" I said quickly taking off into the sky, but I could still hear them saying we better get our own food. I sighed wishing I didn't have super hearing at times as I made my way more into the clouds. It was nice and cloudy today, so I knew I wasn't going to be spotted by the citizens of Townsville or those superheroines. I looked around for any airplanes then jumped into a fluffy cloud. I laughed as the cotton candy like cloud covered me and I was already feeling a lot better. I swam down into the cloud and poked just enough of my head out to look at the ground. I smirked and rubbed my hands together causing my lightning bolts to fill the cloud. Once the cloud turned dark gray I send a lightning bolt at the citizen below the cloud. He ran away as rain started pouring down on the people that walked under it. I laughed starting to do that to a couple more clouds until there were mix match patterns in the sky. I smiled as I spun myself around making all the water came off me. "Another fine job, Boomer."

I didn't really tell my brothers I could do a trick like that, it was my little prank that I wanted to have credit for; and if that means not telling them then so be it. I soon found myself laying on a white cloud farther from the city. The air was a lot better here even if Townsville wasn't big on pollution it just felt like it was. I sighed staring at a blue sky that wasn't covered in clouds since I was above them. Soon a couple of birds would fly by painting the blank canvas. I was glad that birds would usually fly this high, so I had something to look at. Some would also make little tunes making the silence go away and I didn't feel so lonely. I didn't have friends and there was no way I would invite my brothers up here to ruin the only place I had peace. I sighed knowing there wouldn't be anyone to hang out with me up here anyways. One I was a cold-blooded villain, well I tried to be, and two the only people that could stick to clouds was people like me (yeah, I tried putting a citizen up here for laughs…it didn't end so well for them). "At least you guys can." I said while staring at a red bird that landed on the cloud next to me. It only tweeted at me and I nodded not really understanding, but it was the best conversation I could have. "Yeah, you're right…but there aren't many people or animals to talk to that would like me." The bird seemed to give a higher pitch and jumped on my tummy. "I just want someone to ta-"

"La la la la la it goes around the world hmm hmm hehe."

"Huh?" I gasped as I quickly sat up knocking the bird off me. I had heard someone singing, but I couldn't see anyone in sight. The voice had stopped and I was thinking I had imagined it. "I guess I'm starting to go insane just like Butch." I said chuckling to myself at that joke. I bet Brick would have given me a high five for that one or would Butch beat me up before that. I was about to lay back down when I heard the voice singing again.

"My inspiration flows now wait to hear the tune hmm hmm hm hm hmm."

"Hello?" I asked while flowing around the place trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was so pretty I don't think I ever heard something so nice in my life. I wanted to know where it was coming from and maybe talk to the person that was at the end of it.

"The magic melody," the voice giggled as I made my way towards it. "You want to sing with me?"

"Sing? With you?" I asked flowing around the clouds looking for any signs of another person up here. I know it wasn't actually talking to me, but that lyric felt like it was more of a question than a statement.

"Just la la la la la the music is the key hehe." It sung a bit louder or maybe I was finally getting closer to it. I just wanted to hear them better, I just wanted to talk to them, I just wanted to…run!

"B-Bubbles?!" I shouted seeing my counterpart singing to a ton of birds as she sat comfortable on the cloud.

"Boomer?!" Bubbles gasped while she turned around to look at me. All we could do was stare at each other as the silence seemed to take over the space. My brothers were right I was stupid. I should have known it was one of those Powerpuff Girls, I mean who else can walk on clouds like me and my brothers. But, it had to be my counterpart…sure we were even, but she would always call me cute whenever we fought with our siblings. But, soon the bird that was talking to me landed on my head and chirped loud enough for us both to stop staring at each other.

"I will just go." I said trying to back up as the bird kept chirping at me.

"Hehe, I don't think your friend wants you to." Bubbles smiled looking at the bird on my head. If I was being honest, I did believe the bird was trying to say that since I did tell it about wanting to talk to someone. But this was Bubbles, my enemy ever since I was born and reborn again to help Him. At the same time, I wanted to hear her sing again since it was so nice to hear. "Come on, Boomer sit…we don't have to fight."

"Mm, only if you sing some more." I said while the birds started tweeting happily as if they agreed with me.

"Hehe, alright these guys were hoping to hear more too."

"Heh, it's like you can understand them." I said while sitting down in front of her just in case she wanted to change her mind and attack me. I didn't want to be used as bait again even though my brothers couldn't tell the different between light blue eyes from blue eyes. _And they call me dumb._

"Well, I can." she smiled and pat the red bird on the top of my head. "I can talk to animals, but squirrels are my specialty."

"Wow that's…fitting." I admitted honesty. It fit her personality well; maybe that's why I could kind of talk to this bird here or maybe it was just luck. "So, what where you singing before?"

"Oh it was It Goes Around The World (La La La La La) by ATC."

"I never here of them." I said remembering I only listened to music that was on this woman's iPod that Butch had stolen.

"Well, what song do you know and maybe we can sing together."

"I don't think I can sing."

"If you aren't good it won't be that bad. I had to practice to get this good." Bubbles smiled as I looked at her and could tell that was a lie.

"No, I mean I don't think I can sing because I never sung before." I said while she gasped and shook my like a rattle.

"How could you not sing?! It's the best thing to do if you are bored."

"I just listen to it." I shrugged realizing it was probably a fun thing to do when you were bored. _Another strike for the dummy._

"Well, come on we are going to sing a song together." Bubbles grinned as the birds chirped happily as if they were cheering me on. I looked up at the bird and it looked like it nodded as it sat with the other birds.

"Fine, if it makes you stop asking me." I sighed kind of curious on how we sound together.

"Ok, hmm do you know…Electropop?"

"Nope."

"How about…Cake By The Ocean?"

"That sounds taste!" I grinned while Bubbles giggled shaking her head. I bit the inside of my cheek thinking I said something stupid, but Bubbles just smiled at me.

"Yeah it does, but we are trying to think of a song we both know."

"Right…I think I know Live Your Life by. T.I. and Rihanna."

"Hmm, that's a pretty good song I like the message, so let's do it." She grinned as the birds chirped for us. I was surprised that Bubbles knew rap or hip-hop songs, but I guess we can all like whatever we want. Bubbles scooted closer to me as I could feel the birds staring at us causing something warm to come to my cheeks.

"So um what do we do now?"

"We sing silly." she said while singing the beginning of the song. I was amazed at the voice since I could actually see her lips moving. From what I remember I just do some speaking parts until it time for the real song.

"Ay, this is special what's happenin' to all my…all my soldiers over there in Iraq. Everybody right here, what you need to do is be thankful for the life you got; you know what I'm sayin? Stop lookin' at what you ain't got. And start being thankful for what you do got." I sung the best I could as the birds started tweeting and Bubbles seemed to smile at me. "Let's give it to 'em baby girl."

"You're gonna be, a shinin' star in fancy clothes, and fancy cars." Bubbles smiled while closing her eyes as I watched her. "And then you'll see, you're gonna go far 'cause everyone knows, just who ya are. So live your life!"

"Hey! Ay ay ay." We both sung and for some reason I was feeling less nervous than before. We continue to sing back and forth laughing, forgetting a few lyrics here and there, and singing way off key (which was my fault, but she didn't mind). It was so much fun; who knew hanging out with your enemy would be like this. I was glad that Bubbles had the ending, so I could enjoy the melody without causing any trouble.

"Got everybody watchin' what I do, come walk in my shoes, and see the way I'm livin' if you really want to. Got my mind on my money and I'm not goin' away!" Bubbles smiled while the birds started singing with her as the red bird sat on my head. "So keep on gettin' your paper, and keep on climbin'. Look in the mirror, and keep on shinin' until the game ends, 'til the clock stop we gon' post up on the top spot." she sung while smiling at me happily and I couldn't help, but to return it. "Livin' the life, the life in the Windmill City got my whole team with me." Bubbles soon closed her eyes and sung with as much feeling as she could. It was wonderful. It was like a private concert and I was the only super being to hear it without paying. As I felt the song coming to an end I could feel my heart sink.

 _Will she go once the song is over? Will she want me to leave? Will we fight or will we pretend it never happen?_ I thought while staring at her feeling my body shaking. Bubbles finished the song and before I could say anything the birds came around her looking like they were cheering for her.

"Hehe thank you, thank you guys." she giggled while the red bird seemed to want me to talk to her.

"She seems busy." I said while standing up about to take off, but I felt something grab my hand. I turned around to see my counterpart looking at me confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I um..thought you were busy and wanted me to go." I mumbled as she pulled me down to sit next to her as the birds seem to leave along with my red bird friend. I didn't know what to do now. We just sang together and I heard her sing with that pretty voice what more was there. I could feel something deep within me pushing me to talk to her; that is what I wanted: a person to just talk to up here. "So…why are you up here? I figured you would be with your sisters."

"I wanted to talk to the birds up here and we don't always have to been together; I am my own person just like you."

"But, aren't superhero teams supposed to stick together?" I asked feeling a bit confused by her statement.

"Do you and your brothers stick together all the time?"

"Mostly, but I don't really feel like we are one unit like you guys seem to be." I sighed surprised on how freely I was speaking to the enemy. She could use that information against us and it would be all my fault.

"Well, it's not true we fight, argue, and test each other all the time. But, at the same time we get along because that's what siblings do."

"So, you are saying it's normal for them to pick on you?" I asked hoping I wasn't the only one in the same boat.

"Yeah, I get picked on mainly because I'm the baby of the group, but I usually prove them wrong. And I'm sure you can prove your brothers wrong too." Bubbles smiled and I felt so well…bubbly inside. If my counterpart was dealing with the same thing and overcoming it, I could do the same.

"Thanks that actually helped a lot." I smiled and quickly gave her a hug. I could feel she was surprised, I was too, but it felt like a moment to just hug her. Luckily she returned the hug, so it was less awkward for us both.

"I'm glad I could help." she said while we both let go of each other and wouldn't you know it my stomach cut the moment short with its growling. I rubbed the back of my head and knew it was time to search for food like my brothers had told me to. I didn't want to stop talking to Bubbles though; she was the first person to have a normal conversation with me and if we moved it would be all over. "I'm guessing you're hungry."

"We could still talk." I mumbled, but my tummy growled again telling me that wasn't an option.

"Your tummy doesn't agree." Bubbles giggled while poking it and I could feel the warmth coming to my cheeks again. "We can talk next time when we are either bored or not busy."

"Yeah!" I shouted barely keeping the excitement from my voice. She giggled again and stood up as I mimicked her actions knowing it was time to get going.

"Oh here." Bubbles said while placing a few dollar bills into my hand. I stared at her confused wondering why she would give me money. "You should buy some food; I don't want to have to beat you up for stealing when we had such a fun time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that." I laughed feeling that bubbly emotion come from within me. Bubbles nodded at me and quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek. I looked at her surprised again as she waved at me and flew down to the world below the clouds. I gently touched my cheek and was shocked that I didn't grow from it. She knew I could get stronger from kisses, but she still did it. "Why?" I asked myself as I just stared at the spot she was in. I shrugged it off and gripped the money in my hand as I made my way to get dinner and probably prove my brothers I could do something right for once.

* * *

 **M.B.: Yeah, another story for my favorite couple! This was more fluffy than full blown lovey-dovey or romantic since I wanted it to be like they were still kids. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
